thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
Keeping your cat safe in Winter
''Keeping your cat safe in Winter ''By: '@SaveRcats SaveRcats (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC)'' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________''''' When it's snowing outside, do you think about the cats that could be out there freezing to death? Well if you do, and don't know how to help them, then read these few simple steps to save a cats life! #The next time you go to the store, pick up some cat food. Some wet and some dry. Store it in your pantry for winter. Cat food takes a while to go bad. If it is winter, GREAT! The next time you see a cat outside, put the cat food in a bowl and sit it out for the cat. It's better to do this at night so the food can settle in the cats belly and keep it warm. (Please remember to heat up the cat food in the mircowave so it will be warm for the kitty.) #Put out cat beds outside of your house. If there are any farrel/outside cats around, they will most likely crawl in them to get warm. #If you know a winter storm is coming, then when you go to the store to pick up the stuff you need to prepare, rememebr to buy a stirefoam cooler. Put this out AFTER the ice and snow have fallen. If you put it out before the storm, the snow and ice will cover it and the cat won't beable to find it. Or if you don't think the cat will survive the night, put the stirefoam cooler on your front porch and the cat will crawl in before the storm. The reason you should get a stirefoam cooler is because the stirefoam conserves the cat's body heat and keeps it warm longer than ANYTHING ELSE. #Every morning check under the tires of your cars. Cats crawl up in there to get warm during those cold winter nights. Also check the car engine and tailpipe. The like to crawl in those places too. The reason for this is because if you/your parents start the car and drive away, the cats will be killed. So please check every morning. #See a cat outside? If it's friendly (or if your fast enough to catch it) bring it inside for a bit to get it warm. While the cat's in there, feed it as well. If you don't have cat food, heat up some water for it. (NEVER GIVE A CAT MILK. NOT EVEN KITTENS. IT WILL MAKE THEM VERY SICK) So that's why you heat up water instead. If you have some leftover chicken or hot dog, you can give it that. If you have a fireplace, make a fire and put the kitty next to it. If a winter storm is coming, keep the cat until it passes and all the snow and ice melts. These simple 5 steps may save a cats life! Please consider doing these things this coming winter! Category:Cat Information Category:Organization Category:Cats Category:Animal Category:Stories